Vices and Virtues
by spitfirelady
Summary: Gwaine indulges in many vices, such as drinking, fighting and gambling... But his favourite indulgence is sex. If it were up to him, friends would have uncomplicated sex to pass the time and awkward feelings would never get in the way. However, when he falls for Merlin, those awkward feelings start to surface. What now? Merlin/Gwaine Slash


**_(Set between Seasons 3 and 4)_**

**Vices and Virtues**

Gwaine loved sex... and drinking... and fighting... and gambling. However, a couple of months ago, he had been knighted and as a Knight of Camelot, was required to live by a code of chivalry. Unfortunately, as he got drunker and drunker he found that old habits die hard.

His favourite indulgence was sex. Well, sex and affection. It didn't always have to lead to the bedroom. Like right now, with Leon. It was just a flirt. Gwaine had no urge to drag him back to his chambers.

Gwaine had Leon pinned up against the wall out the back of the tavern. Both men were drunk and Leon was trying to resist. Gwaine wasn't deterred; he'd never met anyone he couldn't charm.

"Come on, give me a kiss."

"I don't kiss men, Gwaine."

"Mmm, that's what they all say," Gwaine told him in his smoothest and most seductive voice, glancing lustfully at Leon's mouth.

"I'm not going to kiss you." Leon was trying not to smile and he licked his lips unthinkingly.

"Why did you just lick your lips, then?" Gwaine gave his fellow knight a wicked grin.

Leon smirked. He knew he had been worn down. "Fuck! Come here," he whispered.

Gwaine chuckled and leaned in. The pair kissed each other playfully for a few seconds then just as the kiss began to get more serious, with tongues brushing together, they were caught. It was the other men they had come out with tonight, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival and Merlin. They laughed and whistled when they found the kissing knights.

"So, this is where the two of you disappeared to!" Elyan exclaimed.

Leon was blushing bright red with embarrassment. "I... he..."

"He got you. Don't worry. He got me ages ago," Elyan reassured the red-faced knight.

"He gets me repeatedly," Percival added, smiling broadly. Gwaine playfully stuck his tongue out at Percival, Percival did the same back.

"He got me last week," Lancelot continued.

Gwaine chuckled as he remembered last week and he mischievously smacked Lancelot on the shoulder. Those that knew Gwaine knew kissing was how he conveyed his affection. Leon was looking very relieved.

"Gwaine," Merlin began. "I've got to say, I'm feeling a little offended. How come you've never kissed me?" The young man had a dazzling smile on his face that told Gwaine he wasn't really upset, but he did look a little confused.

There _was_ a reason he had never tried to kiss Merlin. Merlin was his closest friend and the most amazing person Gwaine had ever met. He didn't want to play around with that. But surely one drunken kiss couldn't hurt, could it?

"You don't want to kiss me, do you, Merlin?" he asked, smiling flirtatiously at his friend and walking toward him. Merlin shrugged and the two of them laughed. They leaned in to kiss each other and for Gwaine it felt like the insides of his stomach had started to dance as their mouths opened against each other's and their tongues touched ever so slightly.

It was quite a brief kiss and the other men cheered them along. As Gwaine pulled away he asked Merlin, "See, nothin' special, was it?"

Merlin chuckled.

As they all started to chat and make arrangements to leave Gwaine glanced over to Merlin. He was looking back at him and gave him the most sensational smile he had ever seen. In the future Gwaine often thought back to this smile as the moment in time that he had become hooked on Merlin.

-ooOoo-

A couple of weeks later and the same group of men were back at the tavern, most of them gambling. Tonight, Gwaine had won more than he had lost and he was in a great mood.

As Gwaine was getting up to get himself another drink he saw Elyan preparing to leave. "Not leavin' yet, are you, mate?"

"Don't go," Percival chimed in.

"I'm skint. Can't afford to gamble, can't afford to drink," Elyan explained.

Gwaine threw an arm around Elyan's shoulder. "I'll pay for your drinks for the rest of the night."

"I can't let you do that."

"Sure you can. I'm not even going to ask for a kiss in return," Gwaine joked, winking, before heading to the bar.

"Awww," he heard the other men calling behind him.

As the six men sat around and talked, Gwaine found his eyes continually drifting over to Merlin. Their eyes flirted across the table and Gwaine wondered how he could get the attractive young man alone. He'd been thinking about him almost non-stop since their first kiss a couple of weeks ago.

Inevitably, they all got talking about women. Leon was trying to impress a special lady and was asking for advice. "I'm almost scared to ask, but what would your perfect, romantic evening be, Gwaine?" Leon questioned, after already asking the others.

"Hmm..."

"Would it be with a man or a woman?" Lancelot asked.

"Either. Why limit myself to one or the other? There are a lot of sexy women _and_ men in Camelot, are there not?"

"Good point," Merlin agreed with a flirty smile.

Gwaine grinned in return and continued to answer Leon's question. "The perfect evening would be going out gamblin' together, having plenty to drink, then we'd get in a physical fight with each other and end up in bed, fuckin' our brains out."

"How romantic," Leon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Gwaine just laughed. He knew it wasn't really an appropriate answer but then Gwaine wasn't really appropriate at all.

"You've got a lot of vices," Lancelot commented with a soft smile.

Gwaine nodded. "Better believe it."

Leon leaned forward toward him. "You can't live like that forever, you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

"Do you have any goals, any ambitions?" Leon asked.

"Not really. I'll see where life takes me. Are you trying to save my soul, Sir Leon?" Gwaine patted Leon lightly on the cheek.

Leon laughed. "No. I like you the way that you are."

Gwaine breathed an over exaggerated sigh of relief. "Thank God for that. More drinks?"

As Gwaine stood at the bar waiting to order, Merlin turned his head and smiled one of his sexy smiles at him. Gwaine returned the smile and cocked his head toward the door to suggest they go outside. Merlin nodded and the two men went outside and wandered down to the back of the tavern.

"I like your life philosophy," Merlin smirked. Gwaine studied his face and decided he was slightly drunk.

"Seeing where life takes me whilst having sex, drinkin', fightin', and gamblin'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the way I see it, sex is good for boredom, for stress relief, for loneliness... for fun."

A breath of laughter escaped the young man's mouth. "And what about drinking?"

"Drinkin' is good for boredom, stress relief, loneliness and for fun."

Merlin chuckled.

"And fightin'..." Gwaine continued. "Fightin' is good for boredom, stress relief, loneli-"

"I think I get where you're going with this," Merlin laughed.

"You're a smart man, Merlin." Gwaine's voice deepened as he added, "And an extraordinary kisser."

"Is that why you beckoned for me to come outside?"

"What do you think? Are you looking for some trouble tonight?" Gwaine asked putting his hands either side of Merlin on the wall of the tavern.

Merlin, a little taller than Gwaine, leaned down and covered Gwaine's mouth in his. Gwaine's eyes fell shut and he melted into the slow kiss. He felt Merlin's hands running through his hair and he moved his own hands from the wall to run over his body.

Gwaine pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth and felt his own cock responding as Merlin's tongue twisted with his. Gwaine moaned as the kiss deepened, the pace remaining slow.

After a short while, Merlin's lips moved down to Gwaine's neck where he kissed him at a leisurely and unhurried pace. Gwaine breathed with pleasure and let his head fall back to give Merlin more access. He could tell Merlin would be an amazing lover and he longed to get the young man in his bed.

Their lips joined again and Gwaine quickened the pace and moved his hands under Merlin's shirt, touching his waist and stomach and running his hands over his smooth skin. Merlin breathed louder and faster, and Gwaine wanted him so much. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of his trousers, aching to touch his cock, however, before he got a chance, Merlin pulled away.

Merlin laughed a little self consciously and Gwaine gave a relaxed smile in return, not wanting to do anything Merlin wasn't comfortable with. The last thing he wanted to do was put their friendship in jeopardy and yet he was now realising he wanted so much more than friendship. And so much more than sexual fun. He had feelings for him. More than that - he was completely tangled up in the thought of him.

"You alright, Merlin?"

Merlin ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Dangerously horny, actually."

Gwaine laughed. "That makes two of us," he told him with a flirty expression.

"You're so sexy, Gwaine."

He felt a tingle run through him, hearing Merlin say those words. "So are you."

"Me? Nah."

"Don't be modest, Merlin. You know you're drop dead gorgeous."

"You think?"

"Well, from what I've seen so far." He looked Merlin up and down suggestively. He yearned to see him naked.

Merlin smiled bashfully. "Come on, you rascal. Let's get back inside before I lose control of my senses." He dragged Gwaine by the arm, back into the tavern where they enjoyed the rest of their night with their friends.

There was a moment when Merlin glanced over and gave Gwaine a quick wink. The playful knight felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled in return, surprised at the reaction a simple wink had on him.

_It won't be tonight, but I'm not giving up on him that easy_, Gwaine thought. He could be patient.

-ooOoo-

Over the next couple of weeks, Gwaine shamelessly flirted with Merlin at every opportunity. In his mind, he'd already had Merlin in every single sexual position he could imagine... and he could imagine a lot.

He watched him with Arthur and the other knights and admired his dedication and kind heart. At times he wondered if he could be falling in love with Merlin. Surely not...

There was an annual festival taking place in Camelot to celebrate the anniversary of the Pendragon rulership. Merchants were arriving to sell their wares in the markets, and decorations were going up around the town. Large tents were being erected which would cater for different events such as plays and dancing. Everyone was welcome, from peasants to nobles, and Camelot was in high spirits.

Gwaine smiled as he walked through the loud and vibrant atmosphere, his smile widening as he ran into Merlin. "Hello, gorgeous."

"Isn't this great?" Merlin beamed.

"Absolutely incredible. Camelot has never looked so colourful."

"There's a stand over there with imported ales. Let's get a drink to celebrate," Merlin suggested.

"Em... Nah."

"Am I hearing you right? Did you just _turn down_ a drink?"

"I just gave the last of my money to that homeless man over there." Gwaine pointed to an elderly man sat at the entrance to the markets.

"That's very nice of you."

"I figure, it's pay day tomorrow, right? And the celebration the knights are invited to in the Great hall tonight won't cost me any money. The food and drink will all be free, will they not?"

Merlin cocked his head to the side and looked at him with an affectionate smile. "Let me buy you a drink, then."

"Much appreciated. Thank you, Merlin."

They walked over to the drink stand. "See anything you like?" Merlin asked, looking at the labels on the choices of ale.

"I like you, sexy," Gwaine flirted.

Merlin shook his head and laughed. "He's a perpetual flirt," he explained to the smiling woman who was working at the stand. She laughed in reply.

"What a beautiful, melodic laugh you have," Gwaine said turning his flirtation to the young woman and proving Merlin's point.

"Thank you," she replied.

They chose their ale and enjoyed walking around the markets and seeing what was on offer. Merlin also offered to buy Gwaine some lunch and the two of them sat down together on the lawn to eat.

"Merlin, I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Forget about it. That's what friends are for."

Gwaine met the other man's eye and nodded. Yes, they were friends. Would Merlin ever want more than that? Merlin had kissed him a couple of times now and it had obviously turned him on. He flirted with Gwaine too, but that didn't mean he was interested in moving beyond flirty friends. Gwaine was unsure how to go about it.

"You know I like you, Merlin?" Gwaine realised this could be taken as just friendly or just flirty.

Merlin chuckled. "I like you too. You're one of my best friends."

There was that 'friends' word again. Was he trying to tell him that he only wished to be friends?

Gwaine suddenly felt a little nervous. He wanted to express more than friendship but didn't know how or even if he should.

Before he had a chance to say anything else Merlin asked, "So, how are you enjoying being a Knight of Camelot? Do you miss your vagabond lifestyle?"

"I miss the freedom of no obligations and no responsibilities. But I'm also enjoying these new responsibilities, if that makes sense?"

Merlin nodded.

"It's good to know I'm part of a team that protects the people of Camelot. I'm fightin' against injustice and I learn something new every day."

"I knew you were a good man from the moment we met."

"And I, you. I trusted you almost immediately." He thought he might try to take this opportunity to tell Merlin how important he was to him. "I want you to know how much your friendship has meant to me." Shit, now Gwaine was using the word 'friend'.

"Thank you."

"You mean so much..." Gwaine tried to find a way to say it but Merlin was looking back at him with such deep concentration that he lost his nerve. He chuckled and lay back on the grass, arms folded behind his head. "You're the best, Merlin," he added but kept his tone casual and nonchalant.

The knight squinted from the sun and looked up at Merlin who was still looking at him with intensity. Gwaine's chest heaved up and down as his heart beat hard. Then Merlin smiled. It was an open smile, so pure and genuine. He gave a tense smile in return and then closed his eyes, as if he were just relaxing under the sun.

No denying it now... Gwaine was in love.

-ooOoo-

That night a celebration banquet was held in the Great hall. The food was out of this world, the wine was beautiful and Gwaine's cup was never empty. Though Merlin was working, Gwaine kept sneaking him wine. At the rate Merlin was becoming affected Gwaine assumed he wasn't the only knight sneaking wine to the Prince's servant.

Standing behind the stage that had been set up for tonight's entertainment, Merlin downed another goblet of wine that Gwaine had brought him.

"What's going on here?"

Gwaine and Merlin spun around to be faced with Arthur. "Ah, Sir Gwaine. So you're the reason my manservant is drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Merlin objected drunkenly.

"Almost everybody's drunk, Princess," Gwaine said, sliding an arm around Merlin's shoulder. "C'mon, don't be a party pooper."

Arthur looked as if he were contemplating what to do. "Well..."

"Give him the night off," Gwaine pleaded sliding his other arm around the Prince's shoulder.

Arthur looked between them, a half smile on his face. "Fine! Take the night off."

"Thanks, Arthur," Merlin grinned.

The Prince pointed a finger close to Merlin's face. "I still need you early tomorrow to help the other servants clear the mess in the hall."

"No problem."

"Alright then. Also, they're setting up other rooms in the castle at the moment, one for gambling and an informal one for drinking and relaxing. Go take a look."

"That's very nice of you to suggest," Merlin frowned, confusion showing on his face.

"Not really. I'd just rather you embarrass yourselves there than in here," Arthur threw back, grinning at them before walking away.

"I suppose that's fair," Merlin blinked. Gwaine nodded.

-ooOoo-

Gwaine, Merlin, Elyan, Percival and Lancelot all ended up in the informal room. Elyan had befriended a young lady in the markets today and had found a way to get her in. Jolecia was young and pretty, with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes, and all the men were competing for her attention.

Gwaine watched his friends attempting to flirt and he smiled. _Amateurs_, he thought. Merlin seemed to be doing alright though. His innocent manner had Jolecia somewhat interested.

Gwaine smiled at Merlin and pulled him aside. "Can I just tell you, I'm jealous of the attention you're showing to Jolecia." He wasn't really jealous, but telling him this was just another way to flirt with him.

"Really? You needn't be," Merlin grinned.

As the night went on, the guys quizzed Jolecia on who she would most like to kiss amongst them. "Right now, he's got the best chance," she answered pointing to Gwaine. The other men groaned.

"Thanks, babe," he answered with his most captivating smile. Suddenly, she leaned forward over the table and kissed him passionately on the lips. The other men grumbled and told her to stop.

"Sorry, boys. But the lady's got good taste," he said as he came off the kiss, winking at Jolecia. So Gwaine kept his title as the King of flirting. It came to him almost as naturally as breathing.

"What a charmer," Lancelot moaned. He probably realised he didn't have a chance and said he was going to go check out the gambling room. Gwaine said he'd go with him.

Before he left, he leaned in and whispered to Merlin, letting his lips touch Merlin's ear ever so slightly. "I'm going to go take a look at the gambling room. Be good, and if you _can't_ be good, come and find me." Merlin laughed in response. Gwaine was confident as ever, flirting with everyone, totally in his element and the wine was flowing through him. The awkwardness, of the conversation he'd had on the lawn with Merlin, had left him completely, and he felt cool, calm and collected.

When he got in the gambling room he remembered he had no money, but he watched Lancelot gamble for a little and cheered him on when he was winning. He eventually left Lancelot to his gambling and headed back to the other room. On the way he ran into Percival in the corridor, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"What's the matter, mate? Too much to drink?" he asked, slapping the taller knight playfully on the shoulder.

Percival opened his eyes and smiled down at Gwaine. "No, I'm good, though I am quite drunk." He was slurring his words a little.

Gwaine laughed.

"Sometimes when I get drunk," Percival explained, "I start to get... sentimental. I think about my family that I've lost... I get maudlin."

"That's ok. It's only natural to think about them."

"But tonight is a celebration... I don't want to think about them." Percival glanced down at the other man's lips and let his eyes linger.

Gwaine certainly didn't mind being his distraction. "Do you want a kiss?"

"I wanted one from that pretty blonde, Jolecia, but she's not interested in me. So, I suppose you'll do," he grinned, leaning down.

"Trust me, I'm a better kisser than her," Gwaine mumbled moving forward and slipping his tongue into Percival's mouth. Percival kissed him back, more enthusiastically than the few playful kisses they had shared before and Gwaine felt his cock hardening.

Percival's large hands moved under Gwaine's shirt and heat flooded throughout his body. His groin felt like it was on fire and he pressed up against Percival, realising that Percival was as hot and hard as he was.

Percival pulled back from the kiss and grinned at Gwaine. "Not here, come on." The well-built knight grabbed Gwaine's hand and dragged him down the corridor until they got to an alcove that would hide them from sight.

They immediately rushed to kiss each other again, tongues swirling and tangling together messily, not really even bothering to kiss, hands racing under each other's shirts to touch hot skin. Gwaine was delightfully lost in the rush of desire and the feelings of pleasure, mind so clouded with lust and wine.

They grunted and panted and both reached down each other's trousers, grabbing at the other man's arousal. They parted lips, (or rather tongues) long enough to chuckle at the absurdity of the two of them getting it on before their tongues were once more engaged.

As they began to stroke each other, Gwaine heard someone clear their throat. He turned his head and saw Merlin watching them, eyebrows raised.

The two men removed their hands from each other's trousers and pulled apart. "Merlin, thank God it's only you," Percival said and sighed with relief.

Merlin smiled playfully, his eyes running up and down the dishevelled pair as they adjusted their clothing. "We're on our way to one of the tents that they've set up for dancing, out on the lawn. Come on, get yourselves together and let's go."

Gwaine adjusted his erection so it wouldn't be as noticeable and saw Percival doing the same. The two of them stumbled out of the alcove and they all began to head back down the corridor. Gwaine met eyes with Merlin who shook his head and looked away a little annoyed.

They fell back behind Percival. "What's the matter?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin was walking quite wobbly, obviously very drunk, and Gwaine put his arm around him to steady him as well as continue to flirt with him. "Nothing," Merlin mumbled.

He couldn't possibly be jealous, could he? "Percy wanted a kiss," Gwaine explained, his drink-muddled mind not allowing him to come up with anything else.

"Uh huh." Gwaine was so confused. Had he done something wrong?

They caught up with the others and all drunkenly made their way out of the castle.

-ooOoo-

Gwaine, Merlin, Elyan, Percival, Jolecia and Lancelot made their way through Camelot's courtyard down toward the lawn. Lancelot was the only one who appeared as if he could walk straight, although he was still acting a little drunk. It was a big celebration and the wine was free and they had all taken advantage of it.

The wine had taken away Jolecia's inhibitions and made her extremely flirty. She was all over Merlin, hanging on him, groping him and laughing at his jokes. Gwaine laughed it off and tried not to notice how Merlin's hand was sliding down over Jolecia's backside. Gwaine didn't _do_ jealous.

He walked on having a joke and a laugh with Elyan but when he turned back behind him he saw that Jolecia and Merlin had stopped walking and were now engaged in some heavy kissing. Merlin was really going for it.

Fuck, he _was_ jealous! Angry and jealous, and the wine was really screwing with his brain. "Let's keep moving, Merlin," he called back.

Merlin broke from the kiss and Jolecia and him hurried forward and caught up with the crowd. Gwaine couldn't stop himself, he was too damn drunk, too damn angry. He gave Merlin a filthy look.

Merlin staggered over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Gwaine pulled away angrily. He hated the complicated shit that came with developing feelings for someone.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, trying to keep his voice quiet.

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders obnoxiously and tried to walk away but Merlin stopped him and held him in place. "Gwaine?"

Gwaine looked at Merlin's beautiful, baffled face and felt like an idiot.

"Are you two alright?" Lancelot called.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you at the tent," Merlin told him.

Lancelot stared at the pair and only when Merlin gave him a nod of assurance did he turn away and leave.

The two men were silent whilst the others walked out of sight, then Merlin asked incredulously, "Are you _actually_ jealous?"

Gwaine felt calmer now but he was worried he was so inebriated that he was going to ruin everything with Merlin. "I suppose... yes, I'm jealous," he admitted.

"How do you think I felt with you and Percival?"

"What! I'm not interested in Percival the way I'm interested in you."

"And I'm not interested in Jolenta the way I'm interested in you!"

"Jolecia," Gwaine corrected.

"Jolecia, Jolenta, whatever her name is."

Gwaine laughed long and hard. "Merlin, I'm sorry." He pulled the younger man into a hug, holding him close and leaning against him. Merlin's embrace felt firm and steady... and sexy. His breath was all over Gwaine's neck and ear. A quiet moan escaped Gwaine's lips.

Merlin moved so he could look at the knight but kept his arms around him. Confusion clouded his face. Gwaine couldn't blame him, he was confused as hell himself and too drunk to try to figure it all out. He glanced at Merlin's kissable lips with desire, his want becoming so powerful in that moment that he pressed his lips hard against Merlin's and kissed him needily.

Merlin kissed him back with equal vigour and Gwaine lost even more of his ability to think as the blood in his body rushed to his cock. Merlin pressed his hips against him and rubbed his own arousal against the knight's and Gwaine huffed out a loud breath and thrust against him a little. Merlin's hands ran up under Gwaine's shirt, his mouth moving down to kiss and nibble at his neck.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Merlin whispered in his ear.

"My chambers," he suggested.

The two men drunkenly made their way back to the castle, stopping to kiss every now and then, before finally arriving in Gwaine's chambers. He was too intoxicated to care if they were seen by anyone. But overall, he didn't really care what others thought.

Once they had arrived, Merlin pulled his jacket and boots off and fumbled with his belt. Gwaine pulled his own boots off and then offered his help. "Here, let me." His attempt to assist Merlin wasn't much better. The two of them laughed at their efforts and finally removed the belt. Merlin then swiftly pulled his own shirt off, followed by his trousers.

Merlin stood before him, sexy, naked and aroused and Gwaine only wished he had a clearer mind so he could take more time to appreciate this moment. Merlin moved forward into his arms and they began passionately kissing again. He allowed his hands to roam all over Merlin; his strong back, his firm arse, his slim hips and waist and his large erect cock.

Merlin groaned and lifted Gwaine's shirt in an attempt to pull it off. Gwaine helped him remove it and they stumbled over to the bed, falling upon it. They kissed some more whilst Gwaine lay on top, and Merlin caressed the older man's chest and shoulders.

"Take these off," Merlin mumbled, mostly pulling Gwaine's trousers off himself. Gwaine slipped out of them the rest of the way and the two of them held each other tight and rolled around the bed, grinding and rubbing against each other, the friction, so exciting and so arousing that Gwaine came.

Merlin was close himself and Gwaine reached his hand down and stroked him a few times, finishing him off. Merlin came loud and Gwaine promised himself that he'd always remember that spectacular sound.

The bed sheets and covers were in a mess but they managed to untangle them enough to pull them over themselves, laughing as they did. Gwaine couldn't believe Merlin was lying next to him, in his bed. In a crazy, drunken moment he thought he would tell him that he was in love with him, right now, in their euphoric post-coital bliss.

"Merlin," he said leaning up on his arm and looking over at him. "Merlin?" He was asleep. Gwaine chuckled and fell back onto his pillow. _Probably for the best_, he thought.

-ooOoo-

Gwaine awoke with a sore head as the first light of the morning spilled through the cracks in the curtains. He groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his face when, suddenly, last night started to come back to him. He turned his head to the side and saw that Merlin was still asleep in his bed.

Oh my God! He'd had sex with Merlin last night. He smiled a little, then frowned, then scratched his head, unsure how to feel. They'd both been so very drunk.

He climbed out of bed, slipped a fresh pair of trousers on and splashed some water from his wash basin onto his face. Then he walked over to his desk where a large jug of water sat and drank greedily straight from the jug. He poured some water into a tankard and put it on the bedside table next to Merlin. He would need it when he awoke.

He looked down on the sleeping man, the covers sat around his waist and Gwaine had a nice view of his chest and torso. Merlin's body was exquisite. He resisted the urge to run his hand over his creamy, smooth skin and went and sat in one of his comfy chairs to try to get his head around everything that had happened.

He watched Merlin sleep as he collected his thoughts. Last night had been going quite normal, drinking, celebrating - hang on- he'd fooled around with Percival in the hallway alcove. Gwaine chuckled. He hoped Percy wasn't too awkward with him later this afternoon at training.

Merlin had found them. Then... had Merlin gotten jealous? They all left to go... somewhere... where?... who cares... then Merlin was snogging the face off Jolecia and Gwaine had felt extremely jealous, acted like an arsehole toward Merlin and then... they'd talked.

They'd only spoken briefly before they started kissing but Gwaine remembered this short conversation vividly. Merlin said he wasn't interested in Jolecia the way he was interested in Gwaine. He hadn't even remembered her name correctly. So what kind of interest did Merlin have in him? Was it more than flirtation and sex? More than friendship? What had it meant? Why hadn't Gwaine asked? He'd never been more annoyed at the fact that he'd been drunk.

Then they had come back to his chambers and... Gwaine smiled as he went over those sexy memories. Then he remembered that sound... that spectacular sound of Merlin coming hard and loud.

What did last night mean? Why all that ridiculous jealousy? Maybe it just meant that they were both extremely drunk. They needed to have a sober conversation about it, but just like yesterday at lunch with Merlin, he was at a loss as to how to let him know his true feelings or whether he should even risk it.

He started to drift back to sleep with these thoughts going around in his mind when he heard a groan come from Merlin as he began to stir. Merlin leaned up on one elbow and looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He stopped when he saw Gwaine.

He smiled, embarrassed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Shit," he croaked.

"Mornin'," Gwaine responded cheerfully, flicking his hair.

"You didn't sleep _there_, did you?"

"No, I slept in the bed. How's your head?"

"Bad, but not quite as bad as I would have thought. I think I'm still a bit drunk."

Gwaine laughed softly. "There's a tankard of water next to your bed. Thought you might need it."

"Oh, thanks." As Merlin reached over to get the water the bed covers came down slightly and Gwaine could just see the top of Merlin's backside. He felt his cock stir in his trousers and he bit his lip and watched him take a long drink.

He finished the entire contents of the drinking vessel and put it back on the table, turning back to Gwaine. "That was one crazy night."

Gwaine smiled a little but didn't respond. He was completely tongue-tied by this amazing man.

"Are you ok, Gwaine?"

"I am. I had a fantastic time." The knight raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Merlin laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I should go freshen up before I have to clean up the hall."

"You poor thing. That place is going to be a mess."

Merlin hesitated. "Do you know where my clothes are?"

Gwaine huffed out a breath of laughter. "No idea," he said as he pulled himself out of the chair and looked around on the floor. He collected Merlin's clothes and handed them to him. And then he couldn't help himself, he put his hands on the other man's face and leaned down to kiss him, slowly and sensually. Merlin returned the kiss eagerly.

Gwaine tried to say with his kiss what he couldn't seem to say with his words, but somehow it just didn't seem enough. He broke from the kiss and stared into sparkling, blue eyes. _Oh, those gorgeous cheekbones,_ Gwaine thought.

"You're a lovely man," he told Merlin. "You deserve... great things." _So much better than me_.

Merlin was staring at him with that intensity again, as if he were looking all the way inside him. He pulled Gwaine back down into a soft, sexy kiss that threatened to become even more had he not had to leave. Merlin broke away with a groan. "Mmm... I've got to go."

Gwaine stroked his face and walked back over to his jug of water to give him some privacy to dress. His heart was pounding and his chest felt tight and restricted. He took another long swallow from the jug of water. "That jealousy stuff..." he said.

"I think we were _very_ drunk," Merlin explained. Gwaine could hear the smile in his voice.

"I think so," he agreed.

When he turned back around, Merlin was putting on his jacket and walking towards him. "I had loads of fun," Merlin smiled. He leaned in and kissed Gwaine again, running his fingers over the hair on his chest as he did. "I can't stop kissing you," the younger man mumbled into his mouth.

"Mmm," Gwaine hummed, holding Merlin's hips.

After a good minute of kissing, Gwaine pulled back. "Go," he whispered, giving Merlin a light smack on his bum. Merlin groaned and gave him a quick peck on the lips and a playful smile before he left.

Gwaine fell back into his comfy chair, ignoring his hard on as he tried once again to think. He didn't really know how Merlin felt about him, but there was definitely something special between them. What now?

Gwaine stumbled over to his bed and climbed in. His brain would work better after a few more hours sleep.

-ooOoo-

The extra few hours did him good but he was still feeling tired and not up to scratch as he arrived at training. Fortunately, the other knights appeared to be in the same boat.

Percival gave him a sheepish smile when they made eye contact and Gwaine chuckled. "I was smashed last night," Percival explained.

He gave the big knight's arm a friendly rub. "Me too, don't worry about it."

It didn't take long before Arthur lost his patience whilst putting them through their paces. "Is there anyone here who isn't hungover?"

Gwaine looked to Leon who he hadn't seen much of last night, but Leon kept his head down. He must be suffering as well.

"Well, what do you expect?" Gwaine spoke up.

Arthur squinted at him and chewed his lip.

"You're hungover too, aren't you?" Gwaine asked boldly.

"Little bit," Arthur grinned and the men laughed, their Prince joining in. "Alright, training is cancelled." The men sighed in relief. "But I want you all fully alert tomorrow."

"Yes, Sire," the knights responded.

As they finished packing their weapons away in the armoury, Percival held on to Gwaine and stopped him from leaving. They waited until the others left. "I just wanted to say thanks," Percival explained. There was a certain shyness about him today.

"What for?"

"For distracting me from painful thoughts last night."

"My pleasure," Gwaine smiled flirtatiously, remembering how horny they'd been.

Percival chuckled lightly. "Where did you and Merlin disappear to? You never came to the dancing tent."

He felt transparent and he instinctively went to smile. Trying to hold the smile back, he answered, "We didn't feel like dancin'."

"Were the two of you arguing?"

"Nah. Just drunk and silly."

Percival looked down. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

Gwaine felt close to him in this moment, and honestly, he could use someone's advice. He decided to confide in him. "Can I talk to you about something personal?"

"Of course." His fellow knight's smile was welcoming and Gwaine felt quite comfortable talking about his feelings.

"I've fallen pretty hard for Merlin."

"Well, well, well," Percival said with the brightest grin.

Gwaine let out a breath of laughter. "Who knew? Anyway, I've told him how much I like him but I don't know how to let him know that I'm talking about _more_ than friendship or fooling about."

"Well, most people might show someone with a kiss or some kind of sexual advance but I _know_ you, and I'm guessing you've already done that."

Gwaine scrunched up his face, half smiling and nodded.

"In that case, there are these things people use to tell each other how they feel. They're called _words!_"

"Oh, words, right," Gwaine played along.

"Just... get him alone and tell him you've fallen for him. The rest will be up to him."

"Simple as that, eh?"

"Simple as that."

Gwaine let out a long breath and patted Percival on the arm. "Cheers."

-ooOoo-

Later that day he ran into Merlin in the hallway. "Hey, gorgeous. When's your next day off?"

Merlin smiled. He seemed nervous. "Five days from now."

"Five days! Your master is a slave driver," Gwaine said walking backwards, eyes on Merlin.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, don't plan anything. You're spending the day with me."

"Ok," the servant laughed. Gwaine turned away and kept walking, not allowing his own nerves to get in his way.

-ooOoo-

Five days. It was too much time to think and by the time Merlin's day off came around Gwaine was more nervous and doubtful than ever. However, he was determined.

He'd organised for the two of them to have a picnic by a lake he'd spotted last time he was on patrol. Was it too corny? Oh well! He'd decided on sharing a horse. Unfortunately, if things went bad, it would be an awkward ride back.

Gwaine offered his hand. "Climb on." He helped lift him onto the horse and Merlin settled in behind him. "Hold on tight," Gwaine said deeply and seductively. Merlin's arms came around his waist invitingly and Gwaine felt tingles at the firm touch.

Once by the lake, they managed to get through all their food, flirting and making small talk whilst Gwaine built up the nerve to talk about his feelings. After eating, he lay on the grass, arms folded above his head. Merlin sat beside him, like they had a week ago on the castle lawn.

He tried to concentrate on his words and not on how Merlin was eyeing up his body. "It's glorious spending time with you," he told the young man.

Merlin nodded.

Gwaine went on. "You're a gorgeous, sexy, alluring man. I've really... oh," Gwaine breathed as Merlin ran a hand up under Gwaine's shirt and stroked his stomach. "I..." he trailed off again as Merlin's hand roamed higher to his chest, touching Gwaine so erotically. "I..." he tried one more time, but then thought, _Oh, who am I kidding_? His heart was pounding and he gave into the pleasure and stopped trying to think.

Merlin's fingers brushed over his nipple and Gwaine let out a gasp. Merlin smiled sexily down at him and ran his hand over to the other side of his chest, where he fondled his other nipple, squeezing it between his fingers. Gwaine was almost fully erect and this didn't escape Merlin's attention. He glanced at the hard on in his trousers and raised his eyebrows mischievously.

Merlin slowly, teasingly brought his hand back down and ran it over Gwaine's belly, his sides, his thighs and then finally over his covered erection. "Christ," Gwaine whispered.

Merlin continued to rub his hard on whilst he leaned down and slipped his tongue lustfully into Gwaine's mouth. Gwaine grunted, a hand coming around from behind his head to caress Merlin's bare neck. His hand trailed down further, moving under Merlin's shirt and stroking his shoulder blade. Now Merlin grunted.

Merlin's mouth moved down to his neck, sucking and biting and Gwaine growled deep in his throat. The younger man's lips continued lower, kissing his chest, nibbling at his nipples and licking down to his belly. "God, have mercy," Gwaine moaned.

Merlin sat up and looked at him with such want before pulling his trousers down and bending to lick and tease his cock. He whispered Merlin's name and thread his fingers through his dark hair as Merlin's mouth surrounded his cock, so wet and hot, it had Gwaine gasping and panting. He was so good at this, so thorough, so enthusiastic.

Gwaine held out as long as he could, warning Merlin when he felt himself about to blow. Merlin didn't move and swallowed down all his come, moaning provocatively around his cock. Gwaine's chest heaved in and out as he regained his breath and pulled his trousers up.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and immediately began kissing Merlin who kissed back, deeply and intently. "Can you taste yourself," he asked Gwaine between kisses.

"Oh yeah."

"You taste so good," Merlin whispered into his mouth.

"I want to taste you too." Gwaine pushed Merlin down onto his back. He was grateful he didn't have to fumble with a belt as Merlin wasn't wearing one. "Let me see you," he murmured pushing Merlin's shirt up and running his hands over that soft, creamy skin, appreciating him with a clear mind. "Your body ..." Instead of finishing the sentence he ran his tongue over Merlin's chest, biting his nipples.

"Uhhh... mmm... yeah," Merlin moaned. He lightly pushed Gwaine's head down toward his cock and Gwaine knew he must be close to orgasm. He pulled his trousers down and started working his cock with his fingers and his tongue, stroking and caressing his balls as well.

"I'm close," Merlin choked out after a short while.

"Mmm," he moaned, mouth full.

Merlin came, once again calling out loudly, and Gwaine swallowed down his release with pleasure. He crawled back up Merlin's body and kissed his lips, allowing Merlin to taste himself. The other man groaned into his mouth, tongue wild and uninhibited.

When they broke from their kiss, Merlin pulled his trousers up and the two of them sat quietly staring at the lake. The tranquillity of the moment was delightful. It was now or never.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," Gwaine started, his voice sounding more serious than he'd planned. Merlin waited. "I've fallen hard for you." Merlin smiled but in his eyes was uncertainty. Gwaine still wasn't being clear enough. "You're incredibly special, the most phenomenal person I've ever had the pleasure to meet. I've fallen completely and hopelessly in love with you."

Merlin stared back at him, studying his face and breathing heavily.

Gwaine felt the need to explain further. "I know this is probably crazy... but you make me feel crazy. Being close to you... I feel crazier and happier and... more alive than ever before."

Merlin's eyes were sparkling as he spoke. "I know exactly what you mean." He leaned forward and kissed Gwaine very gently, just a soft brush of lips.

"I want to be with you. Make a go of it." Gwaine's voice trembled, revealing his nerves.

Merlin's face broke into a wide smile. "I would love that." Before Gwaine could feel relief, however, Merlin seemed to hesitate.

"What?"

"There are things about me you don't know."

Whatever it was, Gwaine didn't care. "Nothing you tell me could make me love you less."

Merlin grinned. "Why is it that I believe you?"

"Because I mean it." Gwaine now moved forward and brushed his lips over Merlin's. Merlin moved into the kiss, sweeping his tongue over the knight's lips. Gwaine's heart beat fast. Merlin was interested in making a go of it with him! "And don't worry, I'll change," he assured his friend-turned-lover. "I won't kiss _everyone_, or spend my money on gamblin'. I'll get some goals and ambitions like Leon said-"

"Leon said he likes you the way that you are," Merlin interrupted with a frown. "And so do I. I don't want you to _change_. I love that you're... an inappropriate misfit. I love that you're trouble. And I want you to desire me _more_ than others, not exclusively. God knows, I'm no saint either, Gwaine. I _love_ that you think differently to everyone else. I want you to stay as you are."

Gwaine stared at him, shocked but also pleased. Merlin loved those strange things about him? But... Merlin deserved so much better... "I have so many vices," he told him.

"You've got plenty of virtues too."

Gwaine laughed disbelievingly.

Merlin smiled patiently. "Gwaine, we met when you saved Arthur's life. He was a stranger and yet you still risked your own life for his."

"I like a fight, you know that," he responded, unconvinced.

"You showed you were humble when you didn't reveal you were of noble birth. You're honest and loyal. You're generous, helping your friends out. You're charitable with people who are in need. You're patient, persistent, passionate as hell, kind and compassionate... you have a positive outlook and you inspire others. You have the utmost integrity and _no_ prejudice - that means a lot to me. You're brave and have incredible courage of the heart."

Gwaine had never received such a long list of compliments, and Merlin had delivered them with such conviction that he had been rendered speechless. He stared at Merlin, feeling vulnerable and hopeful and grateful all at once.

Merlin continued. "But, all of that, that's not even the reason I'm falling in love with you." Gwaine's heart thundered hard at Merlin's words. "It's the excitement, the spirit of life you bring. Like I once told you, you liven the place up. You're full of energy, full of vitality and when I'm around you I get to be a part of that."

Gwaine heard his words and they meant a lot, but he focused now on some _particular_ words. "You're falling in love with me?"

Merlin gave him the most adorable smile. "Yes."

"Well... there you go, then," he answered, uncharacteristically shy. He'd never felt more euphoric.

Merlin chuckled and ran his palm over Gwaine's cheek. Still smiling, Merlin leaned in and kissed him, pressing his lips firmly to the knight's and pushing him down. He climbed over him and Gwaine's arms came around the slender figure that lay upon him. The two men kissed ardently and stripped naked, making love and revelling in all the pleasures their intimacy ignited.

-ooOoo-

It was late afternoon by the lake and Gwaine and Merlin were enjoying the feelings of lust fatigue. Gwaine decided it was time for a dip in the lake. "Let's be crazy," he laughed, running barefoot and naked and jumping into the lake. Merlin laughed exuberantly.

"Come on in," he called once he had resurfaced from under the water. He was feeling absolutely elated.

Merlin walked over to a high bank and moved his arms into a dive pose.

"No, don't. That's _too_ crazy. You don't know how shallow it is over there," he warned Merlin, but he was clearly going to take the dive anyway. "Merlin, no!"

He splashed neatly into the water and Gwaine held his breath, only letting it out when he resurfaced. Merlin swam over to him and Gwaine shoved his shoulder, the worry evident. "Merlin, that's not crazy, that's stupid. I don't want to lose you."

Merlin looked a little smug and then he burst out laughing. "Gwaine, I've swum here many times before. I knew how deep the water was over there."

"You naughty little-" he started only to be interrupted by Merlin's kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere," Merlin murmured into his mouth. Gwaine thought about it. Merlin was his... and he wasn't going anywhere.

...And life was good.

**-The End-**


End file.
